Return of The King
by CRUDEN
Summary: several thousands years in the future where wizards and guilds exist Luffy is awoken by a ritual from dark wizards they are defeated by a red haired wizard and she takes him back with her to her guild Fairy Tail What new adventures awaits the once king of the pirates one thing is certain the magic world will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Erza sat in the mayor's office; she had accepted an S-class quest to take out the dark mages that invaded the ruins of an ancient temple. The citizens of the town figured that the dark mages would use the temple for some sort of ritual involving human sacrifices so they sent out a request, but so far the dark mage just kept to themselves which scarred the towns people even more since they didn't know when would the dark mages would attack, and at night a strange light would appear where the temple was that amplified that fear the town already had.

"So Mayor how many dark wizards are there?" asked the scarlet haired wizard

"I honestly don't know, we all have been too scared to even go and investigate if I'm being honest." He said

"Hmm may I ask what the temple is for then?" asked Erza

"It's really old, older than the village. I'd say older than the kingdom of Fiore itself, but some archeologist have said that the temple appears to be a shrine of some sorts, maybe a tomb." Replied the mayor

"You think that these dark wizards are trying to revive whatever is inside?"

"Yes, why else would they be here, I may not know a lot of magic but wouldn't a ritual like that need a sacrifice?" asked the mayor

"Perhaps I wouldn't know." Responded Erza, "I'll go to the temple right now if you would point me towards its direction."

"Yes of course." Said the mayor pointing northeast

The S-class wizard of Fairy Tail marched towards her destination with determination, she was going to put a stop to these dark wizards and liberate this town of their fear she had already made up her mind. After thirty minutes of walking Erza finally saw the temple, it was ancient that she was certain of. The roof, or what used to be the roof, was now torn apart by time the wall had holes only to be covered by vines, the entrance was wide exposed. Steeling her resolve Erza entered the ruin, the echoes of chanting was heard she was getting closer to her targets. Once she was finally close enough she made her move.

"Hold it right there!" demanded Tatiana

"Why there's only one of you and plenty of us, and besides we are almost finished with the ritual and he can finally be reborn!" said one of the wizards

"I'll stop you and whatever you are trying to revive." Said Erza, **"Re-quip:** **Heavens Wheel!"**

A bright light covered the red headed beauty and once it died down she was in her famous Heavens wheel armor with a sword in each hand she charged at the evil doers. Erza leapt over the first one and landed between two others wizards and slashed them, she pivoted and blocked an incoming swipe at her and she kicked back her assailant. These run in the mill wizards were no match for the famous Tatiana, she slashed threw the majority of the dark mages, she skillfully evaded and blocked any attack that they sent her way, she seemed unstoppable. Now it was just her and what appeared to be the leader, he looked nothing special, he looked like a random wizard one would casually walk by.

"You're too late to stop me, he's free!" said the wizard at the same time the temple began to glow and tremble, the wall behind the wizard began to crack and piece by piece a cavern was revealed and as the glow from the temple began to die down heavy breathing was heard from the cavern. "Now for the final step for the monster to be fully awaken a sacrifice needs to be made, one of meat, and what better sacrifice than a wizard."

"Like I said I'll stop you and that monster in there." Said Erza

"I like to see you try, now be a good sacrifice and die!" the wizards sent a volley of dark energy at Erza who gracefully dodged all the while getting closer and closer to her prey, once she was she whacked his head with the flat of her swords, knocking him out.

"Now then only thing left to do is…"

"MEAAT!" cried the beast with in the cavern, "FOOOOD!"

Erza readied her swords, her armor shining under the moon, giving her the appearance of an angel. She slowly made her way towards the cavern but stopped half way threw as the sound of foot steps echoed from with in, a boney hand reached out and gripped the opening of the cavern pulling a boney body with it, Erza's eyes widened at the sight of the creature. It looked almost human, it had a dull ragged yellow cloth wrapped around its thigh, ripped denim shorts and what appeared to be a straw hat on its head.

"MEEAAAAT!" it cried out, "So hungry."

The creature looked around the temple, he looked at the defeated wizards and then at Erza, who readied herself for combat. The creature was all bones, in a metaphorical way of speaking since, it had skin but it clung to its bones like a wet rag to a stick, its eyes were glossed over and sunken. Erza prepared her swords ready to strike but the creature attacked first. It grabbed Erza by extending its arms towards her and pulled her towards him, Erza couldn't help but to gasp. For a brief second she seriously thought she was going to be eaten by this creature, but in the next second she readied her weapons once more. The creature then surprised her.

"I'm so hungry, do you have any food?" he asked her, "A piece of meat at least."

"Um no I'm sorry." She couldn't help but to say

"Oh but I'm hungry." It whined like a child

Erza couldn't help but to be astonished by the creature's behavior, most things that involve dark magic usually didn't act so child like. And once she got a closer look at the creature she saw that it was human, it just looked grotesque do to lack of food maybe.

"What do you eat?' Erza asked

"Food." It replied

"Yes but what type of food?"

"Meat." It replied again

"Like human meat?" Erza asked

"Hmm no why would you say that, your pretty sick for saying that you know." It said, "Ohhh but I'm so hungry are you sure you don't have food armor-lady."

"I'm sorry but I don't, maybe I could get you some though." Said Erza she didn't know why she was acting like this to this thing but she didn't sense any malicious intent coming from it she didn't sense any evil with in it at all when it spoke it was so pure and almost innocent like.

"Really you would do that armor-lady?" it asked

"Yes and you can call me Erza."

"Ok smellza!" it replied

'No not _smellza_ Erza." She said

"Ah sorry Erma."

"No no Erza, E-R-Z-A."

"Oh ok Erza-lady." It replied, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the king if the pirates."

' _King of the pirates? Do pirates even have kings? And what kinda name is monkey?'_

"It's nice to meet you Monkey." Said Erza

"No no no my name is Luffy, what are you stupid or something." Said Luffy

A tick mark appeared on Erza's head "You just said that your name is monkey."

"You are stupid then," Luffy didn't notice the rage in Erza, "Monkey is my family name, so are we going to eat or not."

"Very well come along." Erza said _'I should just let him starve to death.'_

Erza led Luffy back into a village and bought him a meal in the inn she was staying at, she left to the mayors office to tell him of the events, leaving out the part about Luffy she didn't know why but she didn't want to see any harm come to him if the towns people found out that he was the creature they revived, even if he was annoying, she told the mayor that she found him wandering around and that she would take him back to her guild. Once Erza went back to the inn she saw a mountain of plates where she had left Luffy, she also noticed that Luffy wasn't where she had left him.

"Excuse me but did you see what happened to the person that was sitting here?" Erza asked the barmaid

"Yes he's out back picking out clothes; there are plenty of clothes that get left behind so I told him to pick out what he liked." Responded the barmaid

Erza thanked her and was shocked at the bill she had to pay, but the barmaid told her that she didn't have to since she saved the town from the dark wizards so for now it was on the house. Erza waited for Luffy to return she felt someone sitting next to her; she glanced at the teen that sat down. He had shaggy black hair, a scar under his left eye; he wore a red unbuttoned jacket that revealed an X shaped scar on his chest, and a straw hat that hung from his neck by a string. The teen smiled at her she politely smiled back at him.

"So Erza are you going to eat anything?" said the teen

"Uh do you know me?" she asked

"Huh what do you mean of course I know you, it's me Luffy. You are weird aren't you." Said Luffy, it really was him Erza didn't even recognize him he wasn't the walking bag of skin of bones anymore, he had muscles, well defined muscles as if he's been fighting his whole life.

"Oh my." Said the barmaid

"I didn't recognize you, you look healthy." Replied Erza

"I was hungry." Said Luffy

"I guess you were." Said Erza

"So are you going to eat anything or not?" he asked again

"Uh y-yeah I will."

After Erza had her meal the duo decided to leave, Luffy wanted to go exploring and Erza wanted to go back to the guild Erza won the argument with a smack to the head. Magnolia really wasn't that far off, all they needed to do was walk to the nearest town and hitch a ride on the train and an hour later they would be in Magnolia, but of course anyone who has ever travelled with Luffy knows the difficulties of travelling with him. They were nearing the next town when Luffy saw a shadow moving through the trees and he just had to go see what it was, when Erza finally caught up to him she found him looking at a herd of deer, and surprisingly enough Luffy was very still and quite.

"They remind me of a friend I used to have, he's gone now so are all of my friends." Luffy suddenly spoke up Erza couldn't help but to feel sorry for him, she wouldn't know what to do if she lost all her friends she certainly wouldn't be acting the way he does. "But just because they're gone doesn't mean I can't think of them and remember all the fun and cool adventures we had and the dreams we accomplished together, and I have you now Erza…a new friend."

"That's a mature way to look at it Luffy." Said Erza

"Mmh so does your guild thingy have any meat?" asked Luffy

"Uh yeah they do." _'He was so mature a moment ago what happened?'_

Erza and Luffy finally made it to the train station and Luffy was excited to ride the train but that excitement soon died when the train arrived, he mumbled something about having been on a cooler train that can travel on water, Erza just thought he was just saying nonsense and childish things. Despite traveling with him Erza didn't know anything about Luffy other than the fact that his friends were no longer with him, and his love of meat.

"So Luffy where you from?" asked Erza trying to start a conversation she soon remembered that he came from the shrine and mentally slapped herself.

"My home was back in the East Blue, windmill village to be exact." He strangely answered Erza had no knowledge of this East Blue or windmill village she wasn't good in geography but she was no dummy either, but again she remembers how she first met Luffy and what the Mayor of the town told her, the shrine was ancient older than Fiore. This was something she needed to tell the master about as soon as possible. "But once I left for my journey the sea became my home especially the going merry in the beginning then later the sunny."

Erza was totally lost she had no idea what he was talking about.

The duo arrived in Magnolia and started to head to the guild hall, until Luffy ran towards the smell of meat, Erza sighed and ran after him she didn't have to go far she saw him get kicked out of a restaurant, he still had droll on his face. Once Erza got to him she gave him another knock to the head, they finally reached the guild hall and Luffy wasn't really impressed. He thought it would look bigger and cooler. Well it was really hard to impress the man who sailed in the grand line and has seen many "cool" things in his lifetime, and really who would be impressed by a building.

The duo entered the guild and it was as noisy as its always been, much to Erza's annoyance, she soon fixed that.

"Quite Down!" she commanded and they did, "Now where is the master I have something to talk to him about?"

"He's in his office Erza." Replied Mirajane a white haired blue eyed beauty

"Thank you Mira, this is Luffy could you please make him something to eat." Said Erza, "specifically meat."

"No problem, nice to meet you Luffy are you going to join our guild?" asked Mira

"No, he's just visiting." Said Erza

"I see, well I'll go get your food ready."

"Thanks you're so sweet." Said Luffy, making Mira smile with a slight blush and Erza frown, it was a gift and a curse that Luffy had when it came to woman.

Luffy couldn't help but to look at Mira's hair it reminded him of someone but he couldn't remember who at the moment, a man with a pompadour and smoking a pipe sat next to Luffy and a man with blue hair slicked back sat on his other side.

"Hey checking out our lovely Mira are we." Said the man with the blue hair

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." Said the man with the pompadour

"Hmm you guys say something?" asked Luffy

This seemed to depress the two men but Luffy didn't pay them much attention he went back to look at Mira's white hair he knows he's seen someone with white hair before. He Notices the smoke coming out of the man with the pompadour's smoking pipe, Wakaba. Luffy looks at the smoke, then at Mira's white hair, back to the smoke then again to the white hair, smoke, white hair, smoke.

"Here's your meat Luffy." Came Mira interrupting Luffy's train of thought

"Ah thank you." Luffy started to devour the plateful of meat, "Wow Mira (chew chew) this is (chew chew) really good meat (swallow) this almost as good ( bite chew chew) Sani's ( chew chew) cooking (swallow).

"Thank you Luffy your vey sweet." Said Mira, "But who's this Sanji you're talking about."

"He was (chew chew) my friend and he (chew chew) was a really good cook (swallow)

Meanwhile with Makarov and Erza, the two of them sat there in silence after Erza explained the events if her job and how she met Luffy. She explained everything with great detail, from the Mayor saying that the temple could be an ancient shrine older than Fiore itself to fighting the wizards and too when Luffy appeared out of the cavern after the ritual was completed. Makarov had a grim look on his face, he didn't know what type of ritual this was, he's heard of necromancy but that usually comes with a price and the foul feeling in the air during the ritual could be felt for miles. No this wasn't some sort of Necromancy, maybe like a summoning whatever it was it brought the boy into this world, he could inform the magic council but Erza seemed fond of the lad, she explained that there was no malice when the boy spoke, just child like innocence and wonder, and who knows what the council would do to the boy and his wizard, who was he kidding he did know death to the boy and punishment for Erza for not dealing with the boy that's how the magic council worked. He could ask for someone to go and investigate the ruins and maybe he could talk to the dark wizards that were captured, yes that was the smart and safe choice

"Erza keep an eye on the boy, I'm going to talk with these wizards you mentioned. I'll send someone to go investigate these ruins as well." Said Makarov

"I was thinking about doing that myself master, maybe you could send me and Levy, her knowledge with text could come in handy I wouldn't feel safe if anyone else was sent." She replied

"…Very well Erza rest now you may leave tomorrow." said the master

'Thank you master I will inform Levy right away."

"And Erza I 'm not one to repeat myself, but do keep a close eye in him." Warned the master

"Understood."

Luffy had just finished his tenth plate of meat, he had gathered a small crowed of people it didn't take long for a bet to start on how many plates could he finished, currently he was starting his eleventh. Erza came down and saw the whole commotion she was thankful that Natsu wasn't currently here or it would've been worse, releasing a sigh she searched for Levy and spotted her at a corner of the guild reading one of her favorite books: The Journey to Raftel.

"Levy could I speak with you." Erza startled the bluenette

"Uh y-yeah Erza wh-what is tis about?" meekly asked Levy

"Can you accompany me tomorrow please your expertise with text will come in handy, and I was wondering if you could decipher something I found in an ancient temple." This caught Levy's attention, deciphering old ancient writings in a temple and possibly doing something that not even Erza could do, how could she say no.

"Yes of course!" proclaimed Levy

"Excellent we leave tomorrow." replied Erza

Erza stood up and walked towards Luffy who had just finished his fifteenth plate of meat

"C'mon Luffy lets see if we can find you an inn for you to spend the night." Said Erza

"(Chew chew) ok." Luffy finished the plateful of meat and walked away towards Erza until he suddenly stopped.

"Hey Mira…" this caught everyone's attention, including Erza. "You wouldn't know Smokey would you...Are you related to Smokey?!"

"…?" everyone in the guild

"No I don't know who Smokey is, is he a friend of yours?" asked Mira

"…" the guild

"Nope just someone I used to know who chased me around, anyways bye Mira, bye other weird people." Said the straw hat boy

"…?" the guild. Luffy and Erza left the guild hall and found a room for Luffy to sleep for the night, although it wasn't nighttime yet, but just to get it out of the way. Erza spent the rest of the day showing Luffy around Magnolia and chasing after him when he would run off or get lost. Once it got dark Erza escorted Luffy back to the Inn and then left to Fairy Hill.

"I wonder what we'll find out tomorrow, just what are you Luffy?"

 **A/N so that's it for now, I had an idea about this for a while either Erza goes to Luffy's world after escaping from the tower of heaven or this. Just incase I couldn't explain it well in the summery, basically this is hundreds of years in the future from Luffy's timeline and he's woken up or in the future I wont explain how here but I will explain that in future chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy sat at the bar eating his morning meat that Mira had served him, Master Makarov was watching the straw hat wearing teen, meanwhile Erza was talking with Levy about the ruins and needed her just incase if she needed something to be translated or studied. Levy was happy to go along and help in any way she could. Once in a while Erza would eye Luffy when ever he would laugh or the people around him would laugh. Much like the master she didn't see anything wrong with him, he seemed like just a good natured boy the only difference was hat he was revived or summoned by a dark ritual and that justified the surveillance that Erza and Makarov had on him.

"Ahh that was some good meat, thanks again Mira!" said Luffy

"No problem Luffy there is always more where that came from." Replied Mira

"Really! Then I guess I would never leave then shishishi." Said Luffy

"You have to leave sooner or later Luffy, now c'mon we might miss our train." Said Erza

"Where are we going Erza?" asked Luffy

"I'm showing Levy the ruins, she likes that sort of stuff." Replied Erza

"Really? Hmm she sounds like Robin." Replied Luffy

"Who?" asked Mira

"Just an old friend." Answered Luffy

"He must have been a manly friend if he knew you Luffy." Said Elfman

"What are you talking about Elfman Robin was a girl." Said Luffy tilting his head

"Hurry up Luffy we don't have all day." Said Erza who was by the door

"Ok Erza!" said Luffy not really caring the tone in which she spoke or the mountain of luggage that she had

The trio of Erza, Luffy and Levy were sitting in the train moving along the countryside of Fiore, Levy and Erza were sitting side by side while Luffy was across from them. Levy was reading her book: The Journey to Raftel, Luffy being bored out of his mind noticed Levy reading the book and noticed that she would smile and giggle at times, Erza also noticed this.

"Do you ever get tired of reading that book Levy?' asked Erza with a small smile

"You already know that answer Erza." Said Levy with a blush of embarrassment

"What's the book about?" Asked Luffy

Both Levy and Erza looked at Luffy surprised that he would ask that, they didn't know Luffy but a day but they knew that Luffy wasn't one to read books.

"Well it's a bout a boy who goes on a great journey to find a great treasure, on the way he meets people with dreams of their own and join him and help him accomplish his dream. The treasure is in a mysterious island that many believe that doesn't exist, but the boy doesn't care if the island is real as long as he has fun and gets to have great adventures along the way. There have been many different versions of this book and this one that I have here is believed to be the most accurate one to the original story." Replied Levy

"So it's a mystery book." Said Luffy

"Yes it actually is I'm glad you were paying attention, you see many scholars believe that this was one of the first books in existence since the story itself is very ancient. The story has been retold and rewritten for thousands of years because the original has been lost and like I said many believe that this current copy is the closest one to the original story. And recently archeologist found a page of a version of the story believed to be one thousand years old and there is even a theory that the story was based on true events." Yammered Levy

"Hmm so I was right it is a mystery book."

"Yes you were right Luffy." Said Levy with a giggle then going back to her book

"Uh Erza?" asked Luffy

"Yes Luffy?"

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes we are maybe just five more minutes and we'll get to the town and then we have another hour walk to get to the town were we were yesterday." Replied Erza

Luffy slid of his seat in boredom he couldn't believe he had to be stuck on the train for another five minutes he wanted to get out; he couldn't handle being closed in. It was different in the Sunny where he could see the sun and sky from his captain's seat and he could also play with chopper and Ussop if he wanted too. But here on the train he couldn't run around and he couldn't go and sit on top of the train, these people didn't know how to have fun.

* * *

Makarov on the other hand was on his way to Era to see if the magic council would allow him to speak with the wizards that preformed the ritual that brought Luffy back to life. He hated talking to the council especially asking them favors, Makarov thought that most of them had their own interest and self-preservation as a priority rather than what they were originally intended to do and that was to serve the country and keep it safe from harm. The only way they did that was when they were called out, a dark guild couldn't be ignored anymore or if someone insulted them, yes Makarov really hated talking with those of the magic council especially that arrogant brat Seigrain but he had to admit that Ultear had a rocking body.

Makarov didn't know if Luffy was the person that the dark guild intended to bring back or if it was all a mistake, he didn't know if Luffy's persona was a mask to fool everyone but the boy seemed kind enough. He didn't know if Luffy was truly dangerous he didn't seem special he looked like any other teenager, except for that huge X shaped scar on his chest and Makarov didn't sense any magic power on him so was Luffy truly a threat so many questions and so many possibilities, he just had to find out.

* * *

Finding himself back in the ruins where he met Erza Luffy was excited that he could find an adventure here, he led the way into the ancient tomb finding many things interesting or boring. The temple looked different in the light of day the last time he was here it was almost dusk but now at noon the ruins seem different like it was to glamorize someone when they were in their original condition. Levy looked at the walls all around and found that some of the text in the walls repeated itself, as if the same statement was repeated all through out the temple to remind everyone who was here and what the tomb was for. Levy found out that some of the letters were illegible thus no longer readable, so if she did find a way to translate the text then she wouldn't get the whole thing which was a bummer for her.

Erza meanwhile looked at Luffy she closely looked at what he did and where he went, she gathered that this was truly the first time that he saw this temple. She didn't understand why people would resurrect him he didn't look like anything important or powerful or evil he looked like a typical teen. She did admit that she did admired some of his features such as that smile of his or that scar on his chest or the muscles that sculpted his body but any teenage boy that works out can have muscles and any idiot that gets into trouble can get a scar. So what was so special about him, she had to keep a close eye on him if she wanted answers and not because she was checking him out.

Luffy what do you have there?" asked Erza when she noticed that he had picked up something and was studying it, she walked towards him. Luffy turned around with a skull I his hands, he had one of his hands inside of it, and he turned it to face Erza at eye level.

"Luffy put that thing down you don't know where it's been!" she yelled

"Eh why? Its just a skull it reminds me of my friend Brook." He then looked at the skull then at Erza and smirked as if he thought of something.

"Excuse miss but may I please see you panties." Said Luffy as he moved the skull's jaw and made it look liked it talked. Erza then became as red as her hair and tried to slap the shit out of Luffy only for him to dodge.

"Erza, why would you try to hit me!? Can't you see that the skull asked you to see your panties and not me." Said Luffy it made Erza only more red when he said panties

"He's right I would ask you by myself but seeing that I'm just a skull I couldn't muster up the nerves to do it alone although I don't have a body to have nerves Yohohohoho!" said Luffy puppeteering the skull

"That's not funny Luffy where did you even learn to say things like that!?" Said a beat red Erza

"From a friend." Replied Luffy

"Wow he must have been gutsy to say things like that." Said the skull/Luffy

"Well he didn't have guts since he was all bones, Skull Joke!" said Luffy

"Yohohohoho!" laughed the skull/Luffy

Erza finally slammed her fist down on Luffy's head and the skull shattering it to bits, making Luffy cry while giving him a huge bump on the head.

"NOOO! Why would you do that Erza?" cried Luffy, "He was my friend, my skull friend he had so much to live for…although he was already dead, Skull joke!"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Erza

"You're no fun." Pouted Luffy

* * *

Makarov was being escorted by a toad/frog person towards were the prisoners he asked about were located; it was surprisingly easy to have the council accept his request. He had to tell a little white lie here and there but what the council didn't know wouldn't harm them. He was led to a single white room where a white transparent cube was located, the room itself was used for interrogations so they moved the prisoner that Makarov wanted to talk to here, the prisoner was the leader of the dark guild that Erza had defeated the night before, the man was a normal looking man, average height and average weight he was generic.

"Here you are master Makarov, prisoner 394." Said the frog man

"Thank you." Said Makarov to the frogman as it walked away

"Who might you be old man?" Asked the prisoner

"Just someone looking for answers, hopefully you have them." Replied Makarov

"That depends on the questions that you have old man, and if I am willing to answer you." Replied the prisoner

"Oh I think you will be more than willing to answer my questions." Said Makarov

"Oh and why is that?" asked the prisoner

"Because my questions involve the ritual you and your acquaintance performed last night." Replied Makarov

The prisoners eyes widened, and his lips grew into a grin as he sat up. He claps his hands together and looked Makarov straight into his eyes.

"Now tell me old man what questions do you have?"

"What was the ritual supposed to do?" questioned Makarov

"Bring back a monster, a man who is the natural enemy to the gods themselves…powerful enough to bring a storm into the world."

"…How where you able to preform the ritual, what did you use?"

"That I am afraid I cannot answer, I don't know the ingredients used to preform it…they were given to us by our patron." Answered the man

"So you don't know anything about the ritual just following orders, who is that man?" asked Makarov

"I also can't answer that; the question you should have asked is 'how does this man know about the ritual?' And the answer to that is simple…he isn't a man, you wouldn't believe me if I told you what he is. I was lucky enough to have him seek me out and give me the tools to change the world." Said the prisoner

"What did he intend to do after the ritual was complete?"

"Hahahaha to change the world of course, to watch this world destroy itself…he told us of the power inside that tomb he told us that there were plenty of others just like him but this one was the strongest…the king." Replied the man

"…What if it didn't' work out?" asked Makarov

"Ah now that question is one that is music to my ears, you see that question implies that I did succeed that the ritual was a success…or otherwise you would've have asked 'what would your master do to you now?' you see that question states that I failed because my master would be angry with me for failing…and seeing as you have been silent and your eyes slightly widen and your hand twitched I guessed correctly. My my to bad I wont be able to see the world burn up close." Said the prisoner

"…Can it be stopped?" asked Makarov

"Why would I answer that, I wouldn't want to stop whatever was inside, I wouldn't even know how to stop it if I'm being honest."

"There is always a way." Said Makarov, "If it died once it can be killed again, nothing is immortal."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night old man, but what makes you think that the man who hired me will let you kill it…there are things in the shadows that not even the so called 'dark guilds' or the ballam alliance knows about…I've seen something with my own eyes that change my view of the world and I am not exaggerating here far from it there is a storm coming and not even you or the dark guilds can escape it." Said the man

Makarov began to walk away, no longer wishing to hear the man's rant.

"The will of D. walks once more on this earth, the will of D. will create a storm…beware the will of D. old man , do you hear me old man the will of D walks again!"

* * *

Levy, after hours of studying the text and looking through books that she brought with her was finally able to roughly translate the text on the walls. She gathered Erza and Luffy to explain her findings to them, especially Erza, Levy looked at them and took a deep breath.

"Now this is a rough translation since some of the text was illegible and the writing was ancient so I had trouble with a direct translation." Said Levy

"Its ok Levy I'm sure you did your best." Said Erza

"Thank you Erza, now I don't really understand what the text says but this is what it states '…Heir to Roger…The will of D…here lies the king of…the man who…the strongest man…defied the world…became free…M…D…L' and it repeats all over the ruins." Said Levy

Erza eyed Luffy, he seemed uninterested in what Levy was saying, and she then went back to the question she asked herself last night. Who is Monkey D. Luffy?

 **A/N: So this is like a couple of months before canon to answer some of your reviews. I hope you guys liked the chapter I am planning on adding two more one piece characters I hope you like my choices on to who I add and no it won't be any of the straw hats. And did you like the skull jokes it made luffy look a bit looney but cmon couple of millennia dead and then revived who wouldn't be right.**

 **Oh and heads up I like to give shout outs to stories out there so this weeks shout out is Another chance by just call me ashe go and read it it's a Ultear centric fanfic in one piece world there isn't any like that so go and review the hell out of it or follow or favorite hopefully just call me ashe will see that and update and if there are any stories you want me to give a shout out let me know. I hope that I can help other writers get more readers**


	3. Chapter 3

_'…Heir to Roger…The will of D…here lies the king of…the man who…the strongest man…defied the world…became free…M…D…L'_

That line has repeated over and over again in Erza's head ever since she's heard it in the ruins, feeling the rumbling of the train Erza was shaken our of her thoughts. Sighing and putting a strand of her scarlet hair behind an ear, she looked towards her blue haired companion across from her. Erza noticed that Levy had tears beginning to build up in her eyes, looking at the book in the bluette's hands Erza noticed that Levy was at least half way through so that could only mean that she was around the part were the main character watches his beloved older brother, Jace, die before his eyes. Erza would never admit this out loud but she has cried to that part of the story, it reminded her of her story back in the tow... it reminded her of her dark past and losing loved ones.

Feeling a weight on her left shoulder Erza turned and saw that Luffy was using it as a pillow while he peacefully slept. Erza studied his features, noticing that there was nothing grotesque or any hint of demonic appearance to him, the only imperfection on his face was his scar on below his eye, and even that seemed to give his face character as if to explain what type of person he truly was. On further observation Erza noticed that his scar was that made by a knife, someone stabbed him, she could also tell that the scar was old she concluded that he got that when he was a child. Someone stabbed Luffy when he was just a child, that enraged her and it wasn't because it reminded her of her past but because Luffy looked like the type of child to be innocent, carefree, happy, pure and someone just tries to take that away from her... maybe it did reminded her of her dark past.

She felt Luffy shifting his head, almost nuzzling her, trying to find a comfortable position on her armor clad shoulder.

 _'…Heir to Roger…The will of D…here lies the king of…the man who…the strongest man…defied the world…became free…M…D…L'_

Erza looks towards Luffy, she knows what M.D.L means...Monkey D. Luffy. Going over the rest of the line in her head, trying to decipher the meaning of the small snippets, she remembers something that Luffy told her when they first met.

* * *

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm the king if the pirates."

' _King of the pirates? Do pirates even have kings? And what kinda name is monkey?'_

"It's nice to meet you Monkey." Said Erza

"No no no my name is Luffy, what are you stupid or something." Said Luffy

* * *

 _'…Heir to Roger…The will of D…here lies the king of…the man who…the strongest man…defied the world…became free…'_

Figuring that the text meant King of The Pirates, Erza crossed that snippet off. Sighing, she was slowly making progress but she still had the rest to try and figure out. It wasn't going to be easy to say the least.

The train coming to a screeching halt woke the Pirate King from his nap, Erza and Luffy stared at each other for awhile. Erza looking down and over her shoulder and Luffy starring up at her, Luffy was the first to move by smiling and getting up to stretch a bit.

"I guess we're here guys." said Levy

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Shishishi I guess i'm hungry."

"Levy why don't you go on ahead back to the guild, and could you tell master that i would like to speak to him." said Erza

"Of course Erza." responded Levy

"C'mon lets; get something to eat Luffy."

"Ok Erza!"

Erza first led Luffy to her favorite bakery, to pick up a piece of strawberry cake, then she led him to a nice little restaurant for his mountain of meat. As the due sat and ate their respective addicted meals Luffy remembered that he wanted to ask Erza something. He remembered when he first saw her she was wearing some type of weird armor but then she somehow changed.

"Hey Erza can i ask you something?" Asked Luffy

"Of course."

"When i first woke up you were wearing a weird shiny armor with wings, but then you glowed and you somehow changed. How'd you do that?"

"I used magic Luffy." Answered Erza

"Magic?"

"Yes you see magic is all around us and when some people are born they have the capability to use it. People who use magic are called wizards and they use it for many jobs or combat. And depending on the magic, the wizards techniques could be used for offense or defense."

"Oooh okay i think i got it. So you dont have to eat anything to use magic?" asked Luffy

"No Luffy, you don't." Answered Erza

"Hmmm, i guess it's sorta like Devil fruits right?"

"Devil Fruits?"

"Yeah Devil Fruits are these weird fruit that taste terrible, but if you eat one then it gives you some cool powers." said Luffy

"And did you eat one of these Devil Fruits Luffy?" asked Erza

"Uh-huh i ate the gum-gum fruit and now i'm a rubber man." answered Luffy as he stretched his cheek further out than humanly possible.

"Amazing." exclaimed Erza

"Shishishi Thanks." said Luffy, "So you said that you used Magic, right?"

"Yes, i use re-quip basically i can summon swords and armor at will and each of them give me a special ability or increase my skill." responded Erza

"That's so cool! i think Zoro would have loved to fight someone like you!"

"Was he another friend of yours?" asked Erza

"Uh-huh yup Zoro was the best swordsman in the whole world!"

"Really the _best_ in the _whole_ world?" skeptically asked Erza

"Yup."

"If you say so, come on Luffy let's head back to the guild there's something i have to talk with Master."

"Master? whose he?" asked Luffy not liking the sound of someone owning Erza

"Master Makarov is in a way the leader of my guild, he gives us advise and approves the jobs we take in a way i guess he is like a grandfather figure to us." responded Erza and easing Luffy's suspicion

* * *

On their way to the guild Erza and Luffy ran into a shirtless Gray, who was absentmindedly taking of his jeans nut not before Erza whacked him out of it.

"Try to keep your pants on Gray."

"Shshishi he's a pervert."

"Hey who are you calling a pervert ya jack ass!"

"Why are you yelling it was a compliment?" asked Luffy

"How is being called a pervert a compliment?"

"I don't know it just is i guess." said Luffy

"Who are you anyways?" asked Gray

"This is Luffy my new friend." Answered Erza

"Since when do you make friends?" asked Gray

"What was that?" asked Erza as her scarlet hair was being left up and a crimson energy was pooling around her

"N-nothing E-Erza you-you're very friendly and charismatic." stammered Gray

"Shishishi lets go Erza didn't you wanted to see Mister Mookaraf?"

"It's Master Makarov, Luffy."

"Ah, him too shishis."

"What a weird dude." said Gray as he took off his jeans and began to follow them

* * *

When they entered the guild was in another one of their famous brawls, they soon stopped when they all saw a shadow of a huge demon the shadow of course led back to Erza.

"Mira please bring Luffy a drink, and Luffy stay here and don't get into any fights okay."

"Alright Erza i promise." said Luffy

Erza then nodded and soon descended up the stairs.

"Hey you, are ya knew to the guild?" asked a pink haired teen with a blue cat by his side, Natsu and Happy

"hmm, you talkin' to me?" asked Luffy

"That's Erza's new friend apparently." answered a naked Gray

"I wasn't talking to you Ice nips." said Natsu

"You want to go dragon turd!"

"Bring it! I've been dying to beat ya up for ages now!"

"There they go again." said Elfman

"Shishi those guys look like fun." said Luffy

"That's Natsu and Gray for ya." said Happy

Luffy turned to the blue furball and smiled

"Hi i'm Luffy"

"Hi i'm Happy."

"Er hey Luffy you're not freaked out about seeing Happy talk?" asked Wakaba

"Eh not the first talking animal I've seen."

* * *

Erza and Makarov sat there in silence, they both had finished explaining what they learned in the ruins and what the dark mage told Makarov. They both knew that whatever this 'Will of D.' was that it was important, they also know had information that Luffy was brought back on purpose and not an accident and who ever this 'Patron' was he was specifically looking to revive him. They just didn't know why, from what Erza could tell he was harmless but both wizards knew that looks could be deceiving. And Now they also had more information to go over through such as these mysterious Fruits known as Devil Fruits that Luffy mention, they could be extinct seeing as they were from Luffy's time or they are hidden and that is why they revived Luffy to find where these fruit were, but all of that was just speculation.

"So what do we do Master?" Asked Erza

"What do you think we should do? This after all was originally your job Erza."

"I don't know to be honest, i have spent the last two days with him and he seems, kind if anything he reminds me of Natsu in a way but less annoying and hot tempered." Answered Erza

"So are you suggesting we keep observing him and keep trying to solve this mystery?"

"Yes."

"Good choice child."

A few crashes and yelling were heard down stairs, it seems that the guild was in another brawl.

"Should i go discipline them?" Asked Erza

"No let them go for at it for awhile it hasn't been a good month to say the least, they need a release."

"If you say so Master."

The two continued to talk about Levy's findings and what the man had told Makarov, comparing notes and making theories on the subject all the while downstairs a huge ruckus was being made. The sounds of crashing and yelling were heard upstairs and from outside the guild hall, it was all testing Erza's patience, Every sound was like a punch to the face to her and it all kept on building and building up until she couldn't take it any more. Erza got up and stormed out of the room dead focused on putting a stop to the madness downstairs, when she got to the balcony what she saw left her speechless, Makarov soon followed and he as well was left speechless. Both their jaws hot the floor with a solid _thunk_

The scene below them was as followed Luffy sat on Elfman's back both teens had mugs of alcohol around then various Fairy Tail wizards were up in tables or chairs others had their arms around one another with mugs of alcohol on their hands. They all had smiles on their faces, and swaying back in forth in a steady rhythm in unison and above all they were all singing.

 **Going to Deliver Bink's Sake!**

 **We are pirates sailing through the sea!**

 **The waves are our pillows, The ship our roost**

 **Flying the proud skulls on our flags and our sails**

 **/**

 **Now comes a storm through the far-off sky**

 **Now the waves are dancing, Beat upon the drums**

 **If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last**

 **But if you just hold on, The morning sun will rise**

 **/**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

 **Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho**

"What in the world?" said Makarov

Erza looked on as she watched Natsu and Gray sing a long with smiles on their faces and arms upon each others shoulder, Luffy and Elfman crashed their mugs together as their drinks splashed and spilled, the whole guild sang along cheerfully with alcoholic drinks in hand or barrel in Cana's situation. Erza and Makarov finally smiled seeing their friends acting so happy.

"I like this boy, Erza, Look at what he did today when have you ever seen anything like that here?"

From Elfman's shoulders Luffy saw Erza on the Balcony he called her out smiled and waved at her, she couldn't help but to smile and wave back.

 **A/N: I know I know it's been awhile i have no excuse i'm just sorry for the wait Anyway i've been thinking about something would any of you like to do 'a reading of '** **version of this story or Bonds of Brothers i like reading those if interested pm me or something**

 **so what did you think of this chapter be honest and review/favorite /follow i honestly came back to this story first because of them . Until next chapter guys take care**


	4. Chapter 4

A headache. That's what they were all waking up to, a familiar feeling for those who heavily drunk booze the day before. Only a few were spared from the agonizing feeling. The lights were too bright, the ambient noises were too loud, and their breaths dear God their breaths...and worst of all the damn headache. It was simple they were all hungover, yesterdays impromptu party ended in the late, or early depending on your point of view, hours. Groaning they began to stand and shake the sleepiness off their eyes, wobbling to their feet they pretty much absentmindedly walked out the guild, luckily it was a cloudy day there for there wasn't much light out, but still what small light that showed through made them cringe. One by one every one left until only three remained, a small balding minuscule old man, a breath taking beautiful red-head, and a straw hat wearing teen that started it all.

The old man, Makarov, sat at the bar counter nursing his headache to the best of his abilities while the red-head snuggled more in to her comfy "pillow". Said pillow was none other than the straw hatted teen who opened his eyes to the familiar feeling of someone sleeping by his side, lucky for them the other occupant in the room wasn't paying attention to them or some major teasing was to be expected.

Luffy, looked down and carefully moved away from the red haired girl, Erza. He stretched his slumber away, he looked down and smiled at his dear friend. He found the old man and walked towards him, sitting down and propped his elbows on the counter and his head on the palm of his hands, Luffy introduced himself.

"Hey there old-fart haven't seen you here before, names Luffy." Yeah in typical Luffy fashion that is

"Hmm normally I would have yelled at you for lack of respect bo...er la...young ma...er..." Makarov was having trouble, you wouldn't call a man who could be older than you young man, or lad and certainly not boy

"You're a weird old-fart shishishi." replied Luffy, "I like you, so what are you doing her old fart?"

A tick mark appeared on Makarov's head "I am the guild master here if you must know."

"Ah so you're in charge then?"

"Yes."

Cool. Cool-cool-cool."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did old-fart."

"What are your plans?" asked Makarov ignoring Luffy's previous remark

"Eh I don't really understand what you mean, but I guess I'll just have fun with Erza for now."

"Ohh and what type of "fun" do you plan on having with Erza." teased Makarov

"What do you mean? Don't you know how to have fun, didn't you have fun when you were young old-fart?"

"I think our definition of fun are vastly different there gigigi." perversely said Makarov

"There's another definition of fun?"

"If you don't understand what I am talking about then I am afraid that I cant help you." said Makarov

A moan from behind made both men looked behind them, Erza was beginning to stir and like the others she was slightly hungover, mustering through the pain she stood and up, spotting her new friend and her master she wobbled over to them. Slumping next to Luffy she shook her head and looked over to them.

"What were we conversing about?" asked Erza

"Old-fart here asked me something and I didn't understand what he meant but I replied that for now that you and I were going to have fun." Grinned Luffy at the end

"What kind of "Fun" do you mean?" asked Erza

Makarov started to giggle

"You don't know what fun means either Erza, man you people are stupid if you don't understand what fun is."

"I just want to make sure that you knew what "fun" meant." Answered Erza

"Of course I know, fun is what you have when you play games or spend time with your friends."

"Y-you want to spend time with me?" questioned Erza

As long as Erza has been in Fair Tail no one just wanted to hang out with her, they were all scared shit-less of her or she kept them at bay for fear of what happened in her past. In the early years only Mira took up Erza's free time, but only because they were rivals and they constantly fought. Now Natsu and Gray were taking her time, by usually beating the crap out of them, but no one wanted to spend time with her just for fun. It would be fine if someone accompanied her during jobs but no one did as much as she loved Fairy Tail and Every member was like family to her, she really couldn't say that they were friends with her, Comrades yes, family yes, guidmates yes but friends no. She couldn't say that anyone in Fairy Tail was truly a friend.

"Of course I do dummy we're friends aren't we?"

But Luffy for the short three days, including today, they had known each other called her a friend and wanted to be around her outside of the guild and jobs it made her feel oddly warm and giddy.

"Yes of course we are."

"Great!" he smiled

Makarov could see what Erza saw in him, there was sincerity, kindness, a warm presence that drew people towards him, any one that this boy would meet will have their lives changed. Although he was still wary of him, after all he was still revived for a reason. If Luffy knew that or not was a mystery.

"So Luffy I have a proposition for you." said Makarov

"A propropissing? What's that? is it food, 'cus I am starving"

"Eh-he a request...I wanted to invite you to join Fairy Tail."

"Ohh no thanks!" Luffy Grinned

"...You don't want to join?"asked Erza a frown formed on her face

"Nah."

"Why not?" asked Makarov

"Don't want to." replied Luffy

"What do you mean you don't want to?" asked Makarov

"'cause I don't."

"What kinda reason is that!" yelled Makarov

"you're a loud old-fart aren't you." said Luffy picking his ear with his pinky, "I also don't take orders from anyone, and wont serve under anyone that's not who I am."

"Luffy if you join then you can get money to buy more meat." said Erza

"...why didn't you say so sooner, OK I'll do it I'll join."

Makarov sweat dropped at that

 _'That simple to change his mind huh.'_ Thought Makarov

Erza smiled "OK we'll get you stamped."

* * *

On a train towards Magnolia a mysterious figure sitting down away from all the other passengers, he seemed to be talking to a snail and the weirdest thing was that the snail was talking back. As the mysterious figure talked, he appeared to have a smooth and deep voice, he also appeared to have facial hair on his chin.

"I'm almost there." he said

"You know what to do." replied the snail it's voice almost mechanical

"I'm almost excited to be honest."

"That is to be expected you haven't seen straw hat in a long time now."

"Still, are you sure he won't sence me?"

"Positive, it'll take about two to three months for him to regain his full strength back that being said he won't sence you with his Haki."

"Three months huh."

"Yes although it took you a month he, and I'm not trying to offend you, was much stronger than you."

"Hmm."

"I said I didn't want to offend you. "

"...You know as strange as it may seem I could still feel his punches from when we last fought. "

"Is that so?"

"The train is about to arrive I'll call later."

"Remember just observe don't get involved. "

"I know and when the time is right I'll bring him in, I heard you the first time. "

* * *

The guild was full and boisterous again as if yesterday's party and this mornings hangover never happened. We find our young heroes sitting at a table near the bar, Erza was savoring a strawberry cake while Luffy was devouring a mountain of meat yes everything was fairly normal as could be in Fairy Tail. Well until …

"luffy Fight Meh! "yelled out Natsu

"Eh who are you again? "asked luffy

"Arrrgh bastard now we're definitely going to fight, so remember this, names Natsu and I'm going to kick yer ass!" with that he launched himself at luffy

"Mhh why are we going to fight Nut-soup?"

"…" Natsu was taken off by this that he fell down half way, his face sporting a disbelieving look. While the guild pretty much lost control.

 **Whahahahhahhahahahhaa**!

"What …what did you just call me you shitty bastard! "

"Haha c'mon Nut-soup lighten up. "said Wakaba

"yeah Nut-soup stop pestering him. "said Macao

"You too! Traitors! "yelled Nut I mean Natsu

"Shishi you guys are funny. "

"Bastard this is your fault I'll kick yer ass!" Nut-s, damn happened again, Natsu ran and threw a punch, his fist connected with luffy's head causing it to stretch back, everyone in the guild stared in shock their eyes bulging out comically, and once Luffy's head reached its peak it snapped back and with the speed and weight behind it as it raced back to its original post it generated a strong amount of force that once it snapped back to place it kept going forward until crashing into Natsu's head. A boom was heard through out the building as blood and spittle flew from Natsu's mouth as he was taken of his feet and was sent flying into some tables on the other side of the guild, some wizards were there and not being too happy about the crash began to pound on Natsu and that led to a full on brawl.

At that moment Erza finished her cake.

"Mmm, that was so good. "she moaned

"You're finished great now we could go on a job right? "Asked luffy

"Yes I did promise to take you on one after all. "

The two companions made their way towards the request board, Erza quickly explained the different ranking systems of the jobs and how to accept them. Mean while in the background the whole guild was still in a giant brawl. Suddenly Natsu was launched at the door the exact same moment Gray walked in.

"Hey watch it Dragon tits! "

"What you say ice dick!

Both teens butted heads as lightning clash between their eyes.

"So did you decide a job yet Luffy? "Asked Erza

"Ah, this one. " He handed her the request

 _'Looks like a bunch of mountain bandits are causing some trouble …hmm a good first job and I might able to see what exactly he is capable of. '_

"OK then let's meet in an hour back here, I have to go and prepare for our departure. "

"Eza you were sent a request ." said Mirajane walking to them

"Oh it looks like I won't be able to go with you Luffy. " said Erza a little downcasted

"Eh but why, you promised you would. "

"Yes but I sent an S-Class job I can't bring you with me. " replied Erza

"It's fine he can go Erza. " said makarov

"But master. " said Mira

"It's fine Mira my dear, luffy can take care of himself. Right? "

"Right. " replied luffy

"Master. "

"Erza. "

"…Fine if you say so, but luffy you will have to listen to what ever I say, understand? "

"Fine, fine let's go already. " said Luffy grabbing Erza's hand and dragging her out the door.

"W-wait luffy I need to get my luggage. "

"Ugh alright but hurry. " said luffy

* * *

The mysterious passenger got off the train, he took a breath of air and looked around a bit. He stroll forward a small smirk on his face his eyes forward, but they had a way of studying the crowd with out looking. More over he blended in the crowd, no one seem to pay attention to him, as he walked through the station his smirk grew as he thought of his future reunion with the once pirate king.

"It's almost time …"

 _'Well what do you know, he came to me '_

He saw him, his target walking with a red headed girl who seemed to be dragging a an extensive amount of luggage causing our mysterious man to sweat drop.

 _'Typical, he always seems to attract the eccentric. '_

"But a red-head as well … guess he has a type, all he needs now is an obsessive one, and a book worm and it'd be like old times. "

* * *

"Hey Erza what's your job any way. "

"I was requested to slay a demon." she replied

"Hmm sounds easy enough, so we'd do mine then we go do yours OK. "

"That sounds fair, just be careful luffy. "

"Don't worry Erza, I can handle it. " replied luffy

She replied with a smile, she looked at his left shoulder wear his guild mark was located.

* * *

 _Erza smiled "OK we'll get you stamped."_

 _"Whats that for?" asked Luffy_

 _"It's to give you a stamp showing that you are now a member of Fairy Tail." Answered Makarov_

 _"And they all come in different colors, all you have to do is think of one." Added Erza_

 _"What color is your guild mark Erza? "_

 _"Mine is blue, why do you ask? "_

 _"Blue huh, then mine will be red. "_

 _"Did you asked for my color to get the opposite of it." asked Erza a little irritated_

 _"Nope, mainly because I don't know what that means …but I got red because blue and red reminds me of my big brothers, so its like their with us. "_

 _"I see, that's very sentimental of you. " said Erza_

 _"You sure know a lot of big words, I also got red because now when I look at the mark it'll remind me of you." Said luffy, making Erza blush and makarov to chuckle. Erza silence the old man with a glare. Luffy took of his red hoodie that he has worn since the day Erza found him, Erza then decided once she had the chance she'd take luffy shopping. Once his article of clothing was off, Erza got the guild marker and stamped his left shoulder._

* * *

Sitting on the train, Erza looked at luffy's left shoulder again a small smile on her face. Luffy decided to take a nap and use Erza's shoulder as a pillow. And our mysterious figure sitting not to far away observing them. The next couple of months to say the least was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the two traveling companions interact was interesting to say the least, Straw hat would act like his usual self while his scarlet headed friend would scold him or knock him on the head, but sometimes she would stare at him when he wasn't looking. She was studying him, as if trying to decipher the worlds greatest mystery. The stranger from afar new that look all too well, he has seen many that look in the faces of many who have come in contact with the once pirate king, hell he himself had that look before.

Hopefully this train ride wouldn't take to long, he would hate to get recognized by straw hat, even if his female friend was monopolizing his attention you still could never be to sure about him. So far from what he has seen and heard the two guildmates were talking about their current jobs, that was also another thing of importance. For as long as he has known straw hat he knew that he would never bow to or follow anyone other than himself and his own needs. so for him to join a guild (sigh)

"...still unpredictable as ever straw hat-ya." he muttered

Leaning back into his seat, our mysterious stalker looked at the ceiling of the train, its been three month since his resurrection, he could never imagine a world like this. A world full of magic and land. There were no more blues and islands, the grandline gone. Steadily land began to form while he and the other pirates of his generation slept in the earth, he remembered when he woke up the world seemed so foreign, so new just right for the taking. who would or could stop him...then he learned of magic, wizards, and guilds and the magic council, whom weren't unlike the world government of his time. claiming they had the best intentions but only looked out for themselves or those around them.

But what really bothered him was that damn book, Journey to Raftel, it was full of inconsistencies and fiction. It portrayed some characters wrong and never mentioned others, like his character for example likes to eat bread.

"...I don't like bread."

Feeling the train slow down, and watching from the corner of his eyes as the red head led straw hat to the doors, he figured that this was they're first stop.

* * *

"So where do we go to beat these guys up?" Asked Luffy

"low down Luffy, we first have to meet with the client." said Erza

"Client?" Asked Luffy

"Yes Luffy the client, didn't i explain this to you already?"

"Nope, guess you forgot." responded Luffy

"...(sigh) The clients are the people who send out the job flyers to all the guilds in Fiore, they are also the ones who pay for it at the end."

"...So they're like Mystery people"

"essentially." replied Erza

Erza looked at the job notice, and saw that the mayor and a few merchants were the ones that had requested the job. She grabbed onto Luffy's arm and dragged him along. Erza learned pretty quick and she new that Luffy would go and wonder off by himself and somehow, someway get them into trouble. So taking him by the arm was of course the best option, or it would have if Luffy didn't have a body made of fucking rubber! As Erza dragged Luffy's overstretched arm along the way, Luffy true to his nature went off on his own. Oh the chaos that this will cause.

To begin with Erza hadn't really noticed that she was only dragging Luffy's arm, lost in her own seriousness and absolute focus to not cause any trouble she was doing just that. Luffy's outstretched arm knocked over a few items along the way, such as some plant pots, close-lining who ever ran into said arm and tripped a couple of horses. Well it should be mentioned that the horses were drawing carriages behind them, and once the horses fell so did the carriage and driver while toppling whom ever was in them, out into the hard paved streets. Ouch.

While Luffy he didn't pay attention that his arm wasn't really all there with him, he was focused on more important matters, well important to Luffy that basically he smelled meat and was racing towards the source of his desire, not caring that he toppled over a couple of people, running over a horse or two, no seriously he ran over a horse. Speaking of man this town had a couple horses, weird. And once he made it to the door he suddenly came to a stop, it was like an invisible force kept him place, not allowing him to move a single step. No matter how much he tried, he could just stretch his head over there but he really didn't think of that because of his strong hunger, well he would never think of that in any situation.

"Aghhh why cant i move dammit!." he said while running in place somehow bringing up smoke,"I'm so close to the meat too!"

Erza found herself in a similar situation, 'Luffy' suddenly stopped 'walking' with her. He wouldn't budge, she pulled and tugged and yanked but nothing. Finally looking back at 'Luffy' she only found his astronomically outstretched hand, Her eyes widened when she saw that, and then they nearly popped right of her head when she saw the destruction around it, to shocked to hold on the arm, it slipped right from her grasp and resided right back to its owner. On its way its smacked and backhanded a couple of people and horses. And From where she was standing Erza swore she heard a loud audible smack from the other side of town.

"Idiots." Muttered the stranger following them

* * *

Sitting in the Mayor's office surrounded by the Mayor himself and some merchants our lovely duo finds themselves getting yelled at, not really. Surprisingly no one knows what or who caused all the destruction in the town. Our heroes were getting the details for their job, it sounded simple enough. Mountain bandits took control over the roads ambushing and stealing all of the goods passing in and out of the town, they wanted Erza and Luffy to go and take care of them, the Mayor found out that they, the bandits, resided somewhere in the Forrest near the roads.

"Hmm sounds simple enough, if that's all then we will take our leave and by heading out." said Erza

"No please the sooner you get it done the better." Replied one of the Merchants

"Hell if you get it done by tonight i'll pay you extra but by Kami just get it done." said another

"Don't worry you can count on us, Isn't that right Luffy?"

...

"Luffy?"

...

Turning around Erza found the room vacant of one Monkey D. Luffy and the door to the office open, turning around to face the merchants and Mayor Erza bowed and quickly walked away embarrassed. Running no sprinting out of the town and to look were she suspected Luffy was, all but one word could describe how Erza was feeling right now, and that word was furious and boy was she ever.

She made it into the Forrest searching for either the bandits or Luffy, but whom ever she finds first well good luck to them and may Kami have mercy to their poor souls. Spotting smoke not far away, Erza inferred that that's were the bandits were located and if the bandits were there then odds are so would Luffy, and Like a lioness going in for the kill off went one Erza Scarlet.

Getting closer she spotted Luffy's red hoodie, she saw Luffy step into the bandits camp, running faster to catch up Erza saw how Luffy handles bandits, and it was she...had no words to explain. It was...well it was Luffy handling bandits, in his own Luffy way.

We see Luffy entering the bandits camp, he coolly walks into the center and sits down in between two of the bandits, he looks at the both of them.

"Can you pass me the meat?" Luffy asked the bandit to his right

"Sure thing...here you go."

"Thanks!" he says as he bits into the meat

"Yeah, no problem eat up there's more were that came from." said another

"(chew chew) Sweet!"

...

..

.

!

"Hey who the hell are you!" yelled all of the bandits

"Mummy D. Luppy." Replied Luffy

"Chew your food, before you talk dammit!" "Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot!"

(Gulp)"Sorry, shishishishi."

"Yeah, no problem." said the bandits

...

"Hey, wait a minute who are you."

"Don't you know who we are?"

"Lets get 'em"

They all were about to jump on Luffy if it wasn't for Erza in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** coming down and intercepting their attacks. Luffy remembered Erza wearing this when they first met, she looked so Awesome. She materialized swords and made them hover in the air all pointing at various bandits.

"Luffy what are you doing, these are the bandits!" Erza yelled at him

Luffy looking at them and then around the camp seeing various bags and crates out in the open caring goods and gold in them, he looked at the bandits again. His eyes widen and he spat out his mouthful of chewed up meat at the bandits closest to him.

"No way!"

"Who do you think they were Luffy?!" Yelled Erz

"Don't know, some guys in the woods I guess." He replied, "But now that I know who you guys are (Cracks knuckles) i guess i have to beat you up and take all of your meat."

"Luffy this is not about the mea...

 **"Gum-Gum Whip!"**

And with that his leg stretched out, surprising the bandits and before any one of them moved or uttered a single 'oh shit' they were swiped of off their feet, landing on their head several feet away. Luffy ran at those who were left standing, they were at the back and further away from the initial attack. Luffy stretched both of his arms back and bringing them forward for an attack.

 **"Gum-Gum Bazooka!**

Blasting them like an actual bazooka the remaining bandits flew away, up into the air becoming smaller and smaller and with a twinkle they were gone. Looking around the camp most of the bandits were all knocked except for one, with his eyes covered by a shadow Luffy Stalked up too the quivering bandit.

"Luffy, wait." Erza said to try to prevent her friend from commuting murder, she was prepared to step in, but saw that Luffy was already in front of the stuttering bandit. Luffy slowly raised his head, his eyes coming out of the shadow of his hat to connect with the eyes of the bandit.

"Where. Is. The. Meat?" he asked

"W-what?" asked the bandit

"The Meat! Where is it?" shouted Luffy

"O-Over there, its over there." And with that the bandit passed out, his eyes leaking a few tears and his pants a bit wetter.

Luffy walked to where he was pointed at, he saw a bag dull of delicious and glorious meat, and with his signature grin he hefted the bag over his shoulder and turned to Erza, who had a beat of sweat on her brow accompanying a tick mark. "OK i'm ready, let's go."

* * *

Sitting on the train Luffy sat defeated and his ripped, swollen and bruised lip pouted out, as his bruised and scratched up arms were crossed over his heavily bandaged chest. His face spotted busies and swollen eyes. After their run in with the bandits, Erza took out her frustration she had with Luffy right there on the spot and that's not even the worst part! She didn't allow him to keep his bag of meat, she had forced him to give it back! What the hell!Our hooded stranger sitting a few feet away from our dynamic cue, couldn't help but shake his head disapprovingly, he just knew that this was going to be a long trip filled with headaches and stupidity.


	6. Chapter 6

Feeling the train slow down, Erza opened her eyes she looked around and saw that only her and Luffy, who was still asleep, and a mysteriously cloaked individual four seats away were the only ones in this part of the train. That cloaked person was starting to give her some strange vibes, Erza has been a wizard for a couple of years now and through out the years she has picked up a thing or two, one of those things was about strange individuals in cloaks usually they were up to no good. Now normally she would march up to them and question them, but unfortunately for her she is on a deadline, and has to get to her job and she already wasted enough time with Luffy's job. Sighing Erza watched as the figure got up and began to walk towards the door which she was seated not that far away from, the hooded figure stopped for a fraction of a second by her and Luffy before continuing their walk. Looking out the window and seeing that the train had stopped and that the figure was now walking away from the train, Erza had a strange feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time that she would see that person, maybe she should have stopped and questioned them.

Hearing a groaning beside her Erza saw that Luffy, her rubbery companion was beginning to wake up she saw his onyx eyes blink away his sleep his arms going above his head, to stretch away any stiffness. Luffy looked to Erza and smiled, no he grinned.

"Morning Erza." said the ever chipper Luffy

"Good morning Luffy." replied Erza

"Are we going to fight the Demon today?" he asked

"No." she replied as she got up and began making her way out, "We still have half a days walk towards the village."

"Mmh ok." Said Luffy as he followed his scarlet haired companion out of the train

"C'mon let's find you something to eat so we can get moving."

"Yosh food!" Exclaimed the rubber captain.

Walking around the small town that the train stopped by, Erza and Luffy discovered a small inn stepping inside Erza found the place nearly deserted save for three other souls in the establishment one of them was waitress the other must have been a townsman in for their breakfast and the last to her surprise was the hooded figure from the train. Narrowing her eyes at the person Erza was about to march up to them if it wasn't for Luffy grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to an empty booth and forcefully sitting her down.

"C'mon Erza lets eat, I bet they have meat...mmh who knows they might have cake." Said Luffy

"Hello what can i get for you fine folks today?" asked the waitress as she walked up to them, she was a slighly older woman maybe in her late fourties, she had greying blond hair, and was slightly heavy set, she was wearing a white blouse with a brown apron over it. Her hair was in a bun.

"Have any meat and cake?" asked Luffy

"Meat and Cake?" she repeated with a raised eyebrow

"Uh huh." nodded Luffy

The waitress looked towards Erza with a 'really' look. Erza simply smiled and nodded her head

"Yes, we want meat and cake."

"OK then, well yes we do have some meat left over from last night and we might have some cake." replied the waitress

"Is it strawberry?" asked Luffy

"I don't know, I guess I'll have to check." said the waitress as she turned around and walked away

* * *

As it turned out they did have strawberry cake, after their large meal the due left the establishment and out of town that was two hours ago, now as they walked towards their destination a small town of Arbor which was being plagued by a fire demon the duo had no idea that they were being shadowed by the very same person that Erza wanted to question. As it was their mission to follow Straw Hat and see how his resurrection was affecting his strength, once Straw Hat was at full strength he is to escort him back to the person who was responsible for their revival.

As he observed them the individual saw how much closer the two seemed to growing, he wasn't surprised he had known straw hat in their previous life and knows how he is with people, but what did surprised him was how the red haired woman was beginning to act like the other women in straw hat's life. She was like a mixture of the navigator and archaeologist, she was temperamental but at the same time could be aloof to others not close to her, she was suspicious but caring to those close to her even if she didn't know how to show it. And she cared a great deal for him, shaking his head at straw hat's apparent luck with women or in his perspective lack of luck the hooded individual knew that when the time came he would have to deal with the scarlet headed woman if he wanted to get close to straw hat. Sighing he wondered why it had to be him.

Humming Luffy looked around the forest that he and Erza found themselves in on their way to Arbor Town, he doesn't know how long they have been walking now but he did know that it was getting close to eat again hopefully the place wasn't that far away, Erza said it was half a days walk so that was like what pretty close by now right. Surely it wouldn't take them that long to reach the town, hopefully they would get there soon Luffy knew that it was getting time to eat again. He couldn't wait to get to try the towns food, maybe they had a new way of preparing meat, or maybe they had other types of meat Luffy never heard of, man he couldn't wait to get to town.

"Are we almost there Erza?"

"Not quite Luffy, we still need more ground to cover." She replied

"Eh? But i'm getting hungry." retorted Luffy

"We just ate Luffy." calmly responded Erza

"But that was forever ago."

"What can I tell you Luffy you'll just have to wait."

"Don't you have any food?" Asked Luffy

"I might." said Erza with a smirk

"Really, do you? Can i have it please Erza please can i have it!"

"You may, IF you promise that you wont ask for more until we reach town, can you promise me that Luffy?"

"Yes I promise, Pinky promise Erza." begged Luffy

Erza smiled at that and re-quiped three lunch boxes and handed them over to Luffy who grinned and snatched them away from her and tore them open.

"Thanks Erza you're the best!" Exclaimed Luffy before gorging down the first of three lunch boxes

Erza smiled at her companion and continued Walking on with the sound of munching following her, their shadow shaking his head at straw hat's appetite and knew that if she didn't have food then he would be complaining all the way to their destination, hopefully straw hat regains his full strength soon so that he could stop stalking, it didn't feel dignified for someone like him to do. Sighing and he felt like he's been doing that a lot lately he quietly followed Straw hat and his companion.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Fairy Tail Makarov was mulling over everything he knew about Luffy, he didn't feel any evil intentions coming from the boy, the opposite in fact but Makarov couldn't stop and replay what the man he visited told him and what Erza told him when she discovered the boy. Even if he was pure what's to say that maybe later on he wouldn't change, that the longer he is awake the more at risk they are that he might revert to his previous personality, and who knows what he used to be like maybe he was a great evil. He was getting to old for this, but he had children to protect and if Luffy was a danger to his children, sweet and innocent looking aside Makarov would try and end him if it came down to it.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading sooner but I have been working new stories I put two of them up yesterday so please if you have time check them out**

 **Straw hat spider is my Spider-man in one piece world story and there's also Revival, Rebirth, Reincarnation whatever you want to call it is my Naruto High school DxD multi cross over story, it has other fandoms thrown in and i will have a Avengers PJO story up soon so please check them out**

 **Thnak you for reading**


End file.
